Another Whittemore
by KaylanRenee
Summary: What if Jackson had a sister that was a world ranked gymnasts that hidden secrets from her brother and friends after 3B but before season 4 and Kira/Jackson and Scott/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Wolf or the people on it.

*during 3B and Kira and Scott don't like each other

Kira/Jackson, Scott/OC, Aidan/Lydia/ ,OC/Stiles, Ethan/ Danny and Isaac/ Allison*

* * *

><p>Jasmine P.O.V<p>

I was packing up because my big brother is coming to pick me up. I was a world ranked gymnast and a werewolf. I was bit 3 years ago by an idiot alpha, but I didn't want to join his pack. So I am going back to Beacon Hills and my brother is to. I zipped up my last bag and I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to open the door and their he was, my big bro. I hugged him and he hugged back. Me and my brother look alike a little I was shorter than him but same eye color and same hair color.

"I missed u "I told him

"I missed you to Jas "he said

"So what is new that I don't already know "I asked him pulling away and sitting on the bed.

"I am a werewolf and I was something called a Kamina for a while "he said

"Wow I did miss a lot and Jackson I am a werewolf to but I am an alpha now a friend of mine told me I am a special type of one he said I am a True Alpha." I told him

"Umm cool and it looks like you got yourself a beta now" he said and smiled

I smiled back at him and pulled him into another hug. We pulled away and got up and took my bags and I grabbed my purse and we walked to his car.

When we got into the car after putting the bags in and drove to the airport and I asked "Do your friends know I am coming and that you have a sister "

"You already know that Danny know about you and you coming and I told him not to tell anybody "he said

I nodded and watch the cars and building go by. We finally pulled up to the airport and flew to Beacon Hills.

* * *

><p>In Beacon Hills<p>

We pulled up to my old house that I used to live in and smiled when I saw my parents standing on the porch wait for us. Jackson and I got out of the car and walked up to our parents and hugged than.

"I can't believe I have my two babies back "our mom said

"I know dear it seem like ages since we saw them together" our dad said

"Mom, Dad we are here now and we are staying" Jackson said

"Yea what Jackson said "I said

"Okay so both of you got school tomorrow so go to bed "our mom said

We both nodded and walked into the house. And we watch the people bring our bags into our rooms. I walked into my big room it was sky blue and white. I smiled as I took a look around the room. My parents left it the way it was before I left. I turned around because I heard a knock and it was Jackson. He walked and sat on my bed and said "I texted Danny to come over he want to see us "

I nodded and said " does he know about werewolves" and he nodded and then our parents walked in " Hey we are sorry but we got a meeting in Florida so we are going to gone for about two months you guys think you can keep the house in good shape while we are gone" our dad said. We both said "yea we are good" and the smiled and left. We both heard them get into their car and left and we smiled and then we heard someone coming up to our house. We walked downstairs and opened the door to find Danny. Danny smiled and pulled Jackson in to a hug and then me. We all walked into the living room and sat down.

"So how is the werewolf life" Danny asked

"Good" we both said and Danny turned his head so face I thought it was going to fall off.

"Wait you both are one "he asked and we nodded and he sighed and said "now I got to baby-sit to now "he said with a smiled and we all laughed.

"So what are we going to do about tomorrow yall start school tomorrow?" Danny asked

"I don't know I guess you text them to meet you at your locker and we will just meet you but I want to scare them" Jackson said

"No you are not scaring them" I said and he frowned and I and Danny laughed and Jackson just smiled.

"Well I will see you two tomorrow" he said getting up and hugging us and he left. "I missed Danny I forgot how cool of a friend he is "Jackson said and I nodded and we walked upstairs and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

I woke up and took a shower and got dress I had on a yellow dress which was long sleeved and I had a brown belt and my brown heels which stopped above my ankle a few inches. I then put my hair in a high bun and a yellow small headband. I walked down stairs to find Jackson he had on a blue bottom down shirt with some white jeans and some Blue and white Jordan's. He did not know I was there because he was on his IPhone 5. I took out my White Galaxy 4 and looked at the time it was it was 7:30 and school started it 8:15 we had to go because we needed to get to the office then to meet Danny.

"JACKSON" I yelled

He looked up from his phone and said "well good morning to you to" he slid his phone into his pocket

"Let's go and I am riding with you for this week" I said and he nod and I grabbed my purse and we walked to his car and pulled off.

We pulled up to Beacon Hill High School. We walked to the office and got our schedule and I had two AP classes and my other two with Jackson. We made our way towards Danny he was in front of them and they had they backs toward us. We had Danny said 'I got two old friends coming 'and some guy said 'where are they then '

"Right here "Jackson said with a smile

They all looked and they face was priceless and three girls ran over two me and asked for autographs I graceful gave them one and people just started to come and asked for one . "I will be right back" I said and walked away and gave people autographs and 5 minutes later I went back to the group. "Sorry about that" I said

"Hey guys "Danny said

"Hey Danny" me and Jackson both said

"Okay Three question" a pale guy said

"1: who are you; 2: why did them people asked for autographs and 3: why are u with Jackson" he asked

"Ok to answer your second question I am a world ranked gymnasts I am number 1 , your third and First question I am Jasmine Whittemore Jackson's sister" I said and everyone but Jackson me and Danny jaw dropped.

"There are two Whitmore's" everyone asked and I nodded and said "you guys names are"

"I am Allison" a pale looking brunette "this is Lydia" she pointed to the red-head " Isaac" to the tall lanky boy " Ethan and Aidan" the twins and they really don't look alike "Stiles and no that is not his really name we just call him that" she pointed to the pale guy " and this is Kira" she pointed to a shy looking girl "and this is Scott" she pointed to the guy next to stiles and he was cute.

"Well nice to meet you guys and I know about supernatural" I said

And they all looked at me and I said "I well tell you guys later but right now I need to get to AP English" I said looking at my schedule

"Oh cool we will show you we both have it" Lydia said while pointing to Allison and I smiled and hugged Jackson good bye.

We was walking toward AP English and Lydia said "I love your dress and heels and you are one of my new best friends and we all should go shopping together " and I smile then looked to Allison and she nodded and we heard the bell and we walked into the room and the teacher looked at me and said "You must be new" and I heard people said ' she is hot' or 'I am going to get with her' I just smiled

I nodded and she said "would you like to introduce yourself and say what you like to do"

some one in the back said " you must don't know who that is " and she looked back and said "no I don't "

I giggle and said " I am Jasmine Whittemore and yes Jackson Whittemore sister and I am a world ranked gymnasts." and she was shocked that she didn't know me and said " I cant believe I made a fool of myself I am so sorry miss I-" I cut her off and said "It is ok don't worry about it " she smiled and I walked to my sit right beside Lydia and behind Allison.

I went to my first two classes and I had them with Allison and Lydia. I walked to my locker by myself and changed my books out for my Biology 3 book . I heard some one come up behind me and I shut my lookers to find two boys.

I smiled and said " umm hey can I help you"

" we just want to gave you a Beacon hills hello" one of them said

"And What grade you guys in and your names " I asked

"10th and I am Ryan and this is Jake " Ryan said

" so you guys know Jackson Whittemore right"

" yea who doesn't know him in fact I am close to him" Jake said putting an arm around me

I laughed and removed his arm and said "I am in the 11th grade and you are not cool with Jackson"

" we are trusted us " Ryan said

I giggle as I hear they heart rate go up and said " I can tell that you guys are lying"

They looked at me and said "how we are not "

" first of all Jackson Whittemore is my brother " they looked at each other and tried to turn around and walked away but ran into Jackson. They looked up at him and looked like they were about to pee their pants.

"umm are you guys trying to hit on my sister and then lied to her" Jackson ask and the shook their head no but Jackson knew the truth and said " don't talk to my sister and don't lie about knowing me but today you guys are lucky so beat it " and they ran.

I looked at Jackson and laughed and said "thx I thought I had to throw them" he laughed and we walked to the lunch and saw Danny and the gang. We sat down and Danny asked " Where have you been" Jackson then looked at me and said " some boys was hitting on her and said they knew me it was funny cause she was laughing in their face and I scared them" and everybody laughed

15 minutes later I was in Art. The bell ring and some more boys walked up to me and I smiled and walked out and they followed me. I saw Stiles and Scott and walked over to them with the boys still on my heels.

"hey guys"

I said and the turned toward me and said "Hey" and stiles with back to putting his books in his locker and me and Scott looking into each other eyes and smiling but Stiles had shut his locker snapping me and Scott out of our daze and Stiles said " so what's up "

"oh umm these guys keep on following me and I need help finding the gym " I said

"oh we can show you " Scott said and stiles shot him a look

"look I know you guys don't trust me yet but I am a good person you guys will find out after school and Bring Deaton to " I said and they looked at me in shocked and I then said " I know but I explain later now help me " they nodded and we walked in Gym an the whole Pack was their and a man called Coach Finstock I guess.

"wow we got our Co-Captain back and the famous Whittemore back" Coach said and we both nodded and he then said " can you show us what you can do Female Whittemore "

I nodded I had to go change first. I walked out with some shorts and a tank top and some air max. I took of my band and stretched.

I then I ran fully speed into a cartwheel into 3 backflips and added a twisted in the air. When I landed everybody cheered and yelled my name I smile and walked back to change and came back out and a girl came up to me and said " hey I am Renee and I am on the cheerleading team and we want you to be our captain " I smiled and said " sure " and I walked to my brother and sat next to him and he smiled and hugged me and I hugged back and the bell ringed . The packed walked over and said " meet us at Derek's old loft here is the address " Scott said we nodded and me and Jackson walked to my locker and he said " so what is up with you and Scott " I looked at him and said "nun why you asked" and I turned back to my locker so he wont see my blush.

"nun just asking now let's go " he said

I nodded and we walked out to his car and drove to Derek's old loft and walked in and we saw the pack and we walked down the steps and stopped in the middle of the floor and Stiles said " explain "

I nodded and I saw Deaton and I ran over to hug him and he hugged me back and said " It is time to tell them " I nodded again

" ok so I am a werewolf and I am an alpha, but not just any alpha a True Alpha and Jackson his now my beta and I am not a threat I am just here to help you guy.

"your and True Alpha to" Scott asked and I nodded

"when did you become one " Stiles asked

"after the lunar eclipse " I said

And they all nodded until Scott spoke up " I thought you said it only happens once in 100 years."

"it does but if their is two people who are good in heart and only want to help other and not themselves they can be a True Alpha doesn't matter how many it is but can only be two or less " Deaton said

" umm this is really irrelevant but can me and my brother be in your pack " Aidan asked and Ethan looked at him.

" I thought you was in Scott pack " I asked and the shook their heads no and I just shrug and nodded sure and they smiled walking over to me and Isaac said" you are letting them into you group they had killed people"

I then looked at him and said " everybody need a second chance at life and I know Deucalion was their own leader and I know he force people to do stuff."

" I think the best idea is to combined you to packs because two True Alphas are better than one" Deaton said

we both nodded and we all exchanged numbers and I asked the twins" do yall have a place to stay" they shook their heads no and I said to Jackson " hey Jax do you think mom and dad would like to have two new kids " then the twins looked at me and the to Jackson

"yea I guess you get anything you want " he said and i pulled out my phone to call my dad

" hey Jasmine what do you need" my dad said

" hey dad can I ask you something " I said

"sure what is it " he asked

" what do you think of four kids " I asked

" four ?" he asked

" yea I found two twin boys who need a family " I said

"ok what are they names " he asked

"Aidan and Ethan " I said

" yea give them the to guest rooms " he said

"thx dad love u'' I said

'love u too" he said

" it work didn't it" Jackson said  
>" you know it " I said and then turned toward the twin and said " welcome to the Family and you guys and Jackson got to get along to"<p>

" done" the both said and hugged me and we pulled away and I said " well lets go get your stuff and later guys " we wave bye and we got all the boys stuff and put them in to the two guest rooms.

I walked into my room when my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was from Scott and it said

:hey umm I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight:.

I smiled and texted back : sure what time:.

not even a minute later he texted back : umm 6 :.

sure: I texted back.

I looked at the time and it was 5 I ran and put my phone on the charger and ran and took a shower. with 20 minutes to spare I put on some blue jeans and a white tank top with my blown jacket that stopped 4 inched above my belly bottom and my brown boots. I let my hair down and it stopped at my upper back. when I got done my phone rang and I pick it up and it was Scott telling me he is outside. I walked down the stairs and to his bike and I said " you know it is going to get cold so lets take my car and you can drive" he smiled and nodded.

We walked to my car and got in and drove off

" so where are we going" I asked

"somewhere" he said with a smile

"so how did you become a werewolf" I then asked him

" A year ago me and stiles went looking for a dead body -"

"a dead body " I said cutting him off

"yea so his dad is the sheriff so he caught stiles but didn't catch me and stiles left me and these herd of deer came at me. So after that jumped over me and I lose my inhaler and I was looking for it and I found the dead body so I rolled down the hill and the alpha bit me and that alpha that bit me was Peter Hale"

"wow that was crazy " I said

"yea what is your story" he asked

"umm well it was a it was a year or so after I left Beacon Hills and I was getting my night time jog in and I saw something red so I went toward it and it was stand up so I called after it but it got down on all four and I took of and it grabbed my legs and bit me. After that I met the idiot that bit me and he wanted me to join his pack but I had a feeling not to so I didn't." I said

"mm he does sound like an idiot. " he said and I nodded and we pulled up it was my favorite place in the old wide world when I was little.

We walked into the laser tag place and it was team night and we both was on teams.

30mintues later we walked out later laughing. We beat them twice and we didn't get hit. We got into the car and he said " that was fun we should do that again some time"

"yea we sure that is the must fun I had in a while" I said as we stop at a red light and he faced me and smiled and I smiled back. We started to lean in but their was a honk behind us so e leaned back into our seats and he drove to my house. We didn't get out we just turned in our seats and he said " hey was wondering if you would like to do this tomorrow just me and you hanging out"

"yea it was fun hanging with you" I said and he smiled and we started to lean in again. Our lips finally touch and it felt magically.

We moved in a perfect rhythm until we both need air. We pulled away and looked into each other eyes and smiled.

"well I guess I will go now " he said

I knew he didn't want to so I said " you don't have to you can come in the twins are with Lydia and Danny they said they are spending a night over their and Jackson is with someone and my parent wont be back in 2 months."

He smiled and said " sure " we both got out and walked into my house and we walked up to my room.

He took a look around and saw all my medals and said " you have a lot of medals do you love doing this sport"

"yea I mean I grow up with nun to do so I just wanted to be different and make a name for myself and what I do today I am making a difference. I don't down people when they lose or mess up because I know what it feels like to lose or to mess up so yea I love what I do" I said and he smiled and sat by me on my bed

" so what about you Mr. Co Captain " I said and he just laughed

" I love what I do I love lacrosse it is a physical sport it is all about team work" he said

I nodded and said " I know that Jackson wasn't all about being a team he just want to be Jackson the best of the best "

'yea Jackson can be a dick some times " he said and I laughed and fall back on my bed.

"Jackson is not all that bad when you get to know him" I said and Scott looked back at me he raised his eyebrows and said " yea me and Jackson getting along I would love to see that happen "

I giggled and said " so what is up with Allison when me and you was looking at each other she seemed kinda mad"

"umm Allison is my ex she has something with Isaac now and I am happy for her" He said

I sat up and pulled him into a hug cause I knew he needed one. We pulled away and we looked at each other and leaned back in and kissed again. We finally puled away after a minute or two.

he smiled and said " I know we just met but how would you like to be my girl "

he finally asked me and I was cheering inside " yea I would love to be your girl"

he smiled and I smiled back and we kissed again and again. I then climb onto his lap and started to have a make out session. he then put his hand on my lower back closing the space between us. He wanted entry to my mouth so I opened it a little and our tongues met. My hands found their way to his hair and his under my shirt. He pulled away from my mouth and down my jawline. And made his way back to my lips. Until we both stop we heard Jackson pull up in his car and had some with him. I got off his lap and said in a harsh voices " fake like we are researching something" he nodded and went to my computer and looked up True Alpha's I then looked at him and said "really " he then turned to me and laughed. Jackson and the person he bought home made their way toward the door and I pulled up a chair and faked like I was looking at the screen and Scott was doing the same.

Jackson knocked on my door and saw me and Scott looking at the screen and said "hey you guys what are you two looking at"

"umm we re looking up True Alpha's" I said

"ok well I am going to spend some time with somebody " he said and tried to leave but I stopped him

"who is this somebody Jax" I said while still looking at the screen

" umm somebody" he said

"somebody who" I the asked

"ugh Kira okay" he said

"Aw my bro has a crush that is so cute" I said in a baby voice and turning towards him

"aha whatever I am out and McCall if you want to keep on kissing my sister make sure you two keep your heart rated down" he said . I throw my little bear that was on my desk at him. He then laughed and left.

"OMG I cant believe he just said that " I said and walked over to grabbing my bear and shutting the door.

Scott laughed and close my computer and turned in the chair and said " yea" he said laughing

I turned towards him and just giggled and waked over to my desk and my sat my bear down. Then I grabbed him his hand and leaded him down stairs

" When is you guys first game" I asked grabbing two waters

"umm I think next month or so y" he asked

" i am going to be the captain of the cheering team " i said handing him a water

he smiled and i knew what he was thinking of "mmm"

"i know what you are thinking about " i said while giggling

" a boy can dream cant he" he said while smiling

i walked over and sat down on the couch and he came behind me and sat down. I put my head on his chest and we watched SpongeBob":)

"you still watch SpongeBob " He asked

"No I just wanted to see if you would watch it " I said while giggling

I pick up the remote and put in on Halloween.

We watched the it for a while until it was 5 . I cut the TV off and looked up at Scott he was knocked out. I tried to old back laughter. So I grabbed my phone and took a picture of him. He had his mouth open and I just couldn't old it in I had to let it out. I laughed so hard I rolled of the floor and barely could breathe. His eyes opened and he leaned over to see me laughing on the ground.

"why are you laughing on the ground" he asked

I got up and showed him the picture and he smiled and said " do I really sleep like that " and I nodded

"well I got to go I got work in 30 minutes" he said I walked him to the door

"see u tomorrow " he said I nodded. He gave me a quick peck and hopped on his bike and drove off.

I shut the door and cut the TV off and my phone went off playing Radioactive started to play.

I walked over and answered my phone

"hello who is this" I asked

"how can you forget your best friend" the person said

"STAR is that you" I asked

"DUH " she said

"OMG I missed you how is the camp up their since I left" I asked

"Boring the coach is extra hard no since you left" she said

" I just couldn't deal with staying away from my family any more " I said

"well I get were you are coming from but he asked me are you going to do the summer Olympics with us" she asked

"umm yea when is training and where is it going to be at" I asked

"well get this they are going to switch up things a bit. They said since you are California they are putting your training ." she said

"they are going to put my training here, wow" I said

"yea some I will be there in 2 days so be ready to see MEEEEE" Star said

"aha ok see you later" I said and hung up

I walked up to my room and put my phone on the charger and took a shower .

I walked out after 40 minutes and put on some Sponge Bob PJ and a white tank top.

And knock was at my door so I turned around to see the twins.

"hey guys what's up' I asked

"we just want to thank you again for taking us in" Ethan said and Aidan nodded

"well yea you guys are family now so that mean you get half of the money now" I said

"money what money" Aidan asked

I sat down on my bed and said " since you guys are Whittemore's now you get 90k a piece when you go to college or turn 19" I said

They nodded and Ethan said " why, we are adopted we are not their real kids"

"neither is Jackson and I we both are adopted our parents die so they adopted us" I said

"oh wow " they said at the same time and sat on both sides of me

"well thanks for giving us to stay and have a real family" Aidan said

"you guys as welcome" I hugged both of them

"aye you smell like Scott " Aidan then says and him and Ethan smiles

" Aye Eth I think our lil sis has a boyfriend" Aidan says

"Aid I think we should go see Scott" Ethan said and Aidan nodded and got up

"really " I asked

"yea" they both said

"ok me and Scott are dating" I said

They smiled and said " Good night " and left

I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A couple of days passed and today was today was the day star came to train. I walked to my car and got in and drove to the airport.<p>

There she was my best friend Star Summers. She was ranked second in the world and we first met 5 years ago and be best friends every since and plus she is a werewolf to. She had light brown hair and Hazel eyes and had a little tan. I got out an d ran to hug her and people taking pictures of us. We grabbed her bags and but them into the trunk and drove to my place. She would be staying with me and family.

We stopped at a red light and she said " so any boys in life"

I smiled and said " yes their is 7 she looked at me and said" 7?" I

I nodded and said " Jackson, Aidan , Ethan- " she cut me off

" ok I know Jackson is your bro but the other to" she asked

"Aidan and Ethan are my new adopted brothers" I said and she nodded and I pulled off towards my house

" And there is Stiles he is a funny friend and he is single" I smiled at her and she just shook her head and laughed

"and their is my best guy gay friend Danny and their is Isaac he is kinda shy

"who is the other one" she asked

"and their is Scott McCall, he is the Co-Captain of lacrosse and he run cross-country and he is my boyfriend" I said

She laughed at me cause I as blushing hard. " when did this start"

"a couple of days again , remember that day you called me" I said and she nodded " that day " I finished

"I want to meet him and does he know about us " she asked

"yea he is one to and so is Jackson, The twins Ethan and Aidan, and Issac" I said and she nodded

"ok I wanted to meet them" she said

" ok later today"

We puled up to my house and got the bags out and put them into the other guest room.

" hey I am hungry lets go it some" she said and I nodded

I put on some Star-Print Platform Stilettos that goes with my white skinny jeans and pink and white shirt with my white jacket that stopped above my bellybutton.

We walked out to my car and got in and drove to a place where me, Jackson and our parents use to go. We got out and my phone ranged. It played Power Trip and Scott name lit up. I it answer and said" hey what's up'

"I was wondering if you want to go out an 7" he said

"yea and afterwards I want you to meet somebody" I said

"ok see you later love you" he said

"love you to" I said and hung up

I looked at star and said " what " she just laughed and we walked in and people was shocked to see us. We got a private table away from some people but they just was right there. We order and ate and we got up to leave 20 minutes later and people wanting our autographs. We gave people some and hurried up to leave. We got home and the pack was their.

"hey guys " I said walking in

They all waved then looked back to Star

"Hey " Jackson said walking over to hug Star

"hey you got nicer I never thought that was possible" she joked and we all laughed

"Guys this is my best friend Star Summers" I said and they all said 'hey' or 'sup'

"and yes she is a werewolf" I said and they nodded

" Oh and we got to go shopping to" Lydia said

"why" I asked

" Formal is in two weeks and we got to find the right dress" she said

"ok " I said

"oh and that is Lydia and Kira" I said pointing to them and them wave " that is Allison and Issac" I said pointing to them " Aidan and Ethan" I said pointing to them" Stiles and Danny" I said pointing to them " and That is Scott" I said point to him

"nice meeting you guys" she said and her phone beeped. She pulled her phone out and looked at the text and then showed me. I sighed and said " now "

She nodded and said " I know I just got here and I just got done eating to"

"just say we will be late we just got done eating' I said and everybody looked at us

"our trainer he want us in the gym today " I said

"why" they asked

" You haven't told them yet haven't you " she said

"told us what " they all said

"I was wanting for the right time" I said

"wow now is a good time" she said

I sighed and said" Jackson you know why I left" I asked

"yea for Gymnasts " he said

"well that is part of it they want us at the gym now because we got to bring home the Gold and Silver" I said

"for what" Aidan asked

" The Summer Olympics me and star are in it " I said

"Really " they all asked and they cheered and me and star laughed

"why you wait " Stiles asked

"because I want to tell you guys over dinner but now I cant" I said turning towards Star and she just smiled

"what time would you be done"Scott asked

" I m not going I will go after got down shopping " I said and Star just nodded and text our trainer

" ok later guys and get to know Star " I said and grabbed Scott' arm and walked out the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jasmine P.O.V**_

Me and Scott walked out to my car and got in. He drove us to the ice cream place. We walked and we sat down. The waiter walked and looked at his note pad and asked "what can I get you, Scott" without looking at us

"Um we will have my regular order, Michael" Scott said and the dude with nodded and looked up and saw me. He dropped his pad and pen and just looked.

"Um Hey, I am Jasmine" I said and stuck my hand out

"I know who you are. You are the world ranked gymnasts ,I am Michael." Michael said and shook my hand.

"Not to be rude but can I get your autograph and why are you in Beacon Hills" Michael asks

I nodded and gave him an autograph and said "well I am back in town and they are moving my training here and at this moment I am here with my boyfriend"

He looked at Scott and said "she is your girlfriend" and Scott nodded and Michael than said "wow that is cool" with a smile on his face and he walked off

"That was-"I said and Scott cut me off

"Weird" he said and I nodded

About 5 minutes later he came back with our ice creams and then left. I taste the Ice Cream and then said "what is this it is good"

He smiled and said" Fruity Mint Swirl"

"I love this" I said and ate it again and again until it was gone

He laughed at me and said "You really do love it, huh" he asked

"yes I really do" I said

Scott just smiled and put down a 10 and we walked out an got into the car.

We drove back to my house and walked in and they was still there.

" Sup guys" I said

"hey" they all said

"what is going on" I then asked

"We watching our gymnasts highlights" Star said

"oh cool" I said and then grabbed Scott's hand and we sat down watching my tape.

"I was young" I said and star nodded and said " I think we was 14 in this tape"

"Well I am going to go change" I said getting up and walking to my room. I put on a white tank top and some blue PJ. I took of my earrings and put my hair in a high ball and grabbed my phone.

I walked back into the living room with my friends and leaned on Scott

"Aye i want take a picture" i said

"Don't we need our glasses" Aidan asked

"I gave you them when someone catches you off guard but if you focus it want mess up the picture" i said

"So what do you wear when you are performing" Isaac asked

"i wear special kind of contacts " i said

"OK" they said

" I am going to put it on Instagram to" i said and the nodded

"ready" i said and i took the picture and showed them

"Send me that" Star said and i did and i posted the picture with a #MyFriendsNdFamily

"Well it is getting late i will see yall later" Stiles said

"yea" Allison said as they got up and i gave Scott a kiss on the cheek and they left leaving Me, Star, Jackson, And the Twins

" Aidan" I said

"What" Aidan

"Carry me upstairs plz" I asked

"Really" Aidan asked and Ethan, Jackson, and Star laughed and walked to their rooms

"Guys really" Aidan said

"yup" Jackson and Ethan said

"Fine come on" Aidan said and i smiled

Aidan picked me up and carried me up to my room

"hey Aid" I said

"huh" Aidan said as he put me on my bed

"Can you go get Jackson and Ethan and Star i got to tell you guys some" i said and he did

"OK what do you got to tell us" Jackson asked

"OK wait Eth, Aid when are you guys birthdays" i asked

"Next Friday y" Aidan asked

"Awesome because me and Jackson is on the same day as you guys so i got an idea" I said

"which is" Jackson said

"how would you guys like to got Indiana Pacer game and after that a party for us 4" I asked

"Really" The asked happy

"yea but we got to leave Wednesday" I said

"OK" they said

"Got text your boyfriend and girlfriends and i will text stiles and them now go pack" I said

_From: Jasmine  
>To: Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Isaac<em>

_Pack because we are leaving Wednesday so pack we are staying until Tuesday_

I put my phone on the charger and with to take a shower.

50 minutes late i exited my bathroom with some lime green pajamas on and a white tank top and my hair in a messy ball. I pack some clothes for the week and went to Jackson room.

"Jax" i said laying on his bed

"What" he said in his bathroom

"Come here" I said

"Ugh fine " and he walked out

"What " Jackson asked

"Did you ask Kira to the Winter formal next friday" I asked

"No" he said

"Why not" I asked

"I don't know" Jackson said

"ask her because when we get back Tuesday night it is going to be late" I said

"you know i hate when you are right some times" Jackson said

"yup i know" I said getting up and walked to the door

"Ask her tomorrow" I said and i walked out

"Fine" Jackson yelled and i just smiles and walked to Ethan room

"Sup bro" I said sitting on his bed

"hey sis" Ethan said

"Did you asked Danny yet" I asked

"yes i did " he said

"OK just asking anyways you ready to be 17" I asked

"yes i am" he said

"I know me to" I said

"I got to find a gift for ,Aidan and Jackson" he said

"I will help with Jackson and you can help me with Aidan" I said and he nodded

"Ok we can start tomorrow " I said and got up and left and with to Aidan room

"Sup big head" I said as i jumped on is bed

"hey Jas" Aidan said

"Did you asked Lydia yet" I said

"yes i did" Aidan said

"What did she say" I asked

"you wanna know" Aidan asked

"yes i do" I said

"OK follow me" Aidan said and i got up and walked out and he shut the door

"Aidan that was evil" I yelled

"I know " Aidan said laughing

"I hate you" I said

"And i love you to" Aidan said and i walked back to my room and sat back on my bed and looked up

And i fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Wednesday morning <strong>_

I got up and took a shower and put on a White Chiffon Bow Front Crop Tank Shirt, a Black Solid Scuba Peplum Skirt, a Black Faux Leather Corp Jacket, with some Black Faux Suede Platforms Pumps, With my small heart- shaped locket that Jackson got me before i left and some small diamonds earrings. I put my hair in a high bun and grabbed my phone and walked downstairs.

I saw my brothers and Star eating.

"Sup guys" i said as i sat down

" hey, so when are we leaving" Aidan asked

"After school" I said and they nodded

"Lets go " I said and we got up and walked outside. The twins on their Bikes, Jackson in his Silver Porsche and me and Star in my White on White rims Challenger.

We pulled up to the School in our parking spots and got out. Me and Star went to our lockers and got out our AP English book and just waited their and talked because class started in 5 minutes.

" So what is up with you and Stiles" I said facing Star

"Nothing is going on between us" Star said

"Star i know you are lying" I said

"Fine i like him, their i said it" Star said

I smiled " I know he like you back" I said as we walked towards the staircase that leaded us to AP English

"he does, really" Star asked as we walked up the staircase

"yes i can get Scott to talk to Stiles" I said as we walked to our class

"Ok " Star said as we walked in our 1st block and the bell sounded.

Our teacher was boring so i took out my phone and played Flappy Birds the whole class period.

The bell ringed and everybody raced out the room. I walked to my locker by myself because Star left me to do who knows what.

I switched my books out and someone came behind me and wrapped their arms around me. I Knew it was Scott

I shut my locker and turned in his arms and gave he a peck on the lips.

"hey" Scott said

"hey " I said as he let go and grabbed my hand and lead me some where

"Where are we going" I asked smiling

"Some where "Scott said

Scott lead me into a room with rose petals on the ground which lead to a heart with ' Will u go 2 the dance with me' in the middle of it.

I smiled and turned to Scott and said " yes i would love to"

I hugged Scott and said " I got to take a picture of this"

I took a picture of this beautiful sight and posted it on Instagram and Twitter.

We walked out of the classroom holding hands. Scott was walking me to my next class.

"Aye we need to get Stiles and Star together " I said

"I was thinking the same thing, I can see if i can get Stiles to ask her." Scott said as we stopped in front of my class

"OK see you later" I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked into the classroom.

_During 2nd block_

We had a substitute AP Biology so me, Star, Lydia, Allison and Kira put our desk together.

"So where are we going today" Kira asked

"To Indiana" I said looking at my Instagram

"And before that shopping for prom dresses" Lydia said as she looked at her magazine

"Oh, and speaking of prom look" I said as i with my pictures and showed the one that Scott did for me

"That is so cute" Allison and Kira said

"Scott did good" Lydia said and Star nodded

"Aye do you guys want to get out of here" I asked

"And go where " Star asked

"To the mall we need to find the perfect dress" I said

"I agree" Lydia said as she packed her stuff up.

"OK lets go" Allison said and we all got up and walked out of the class room and to our lockers

"I will met you guys outside" I said as they walked out the front doors leaving me and Star

"Did Stiles asked you yet" I asked

"No, Stiles didn't" Star said sighing

"Dont worry he is" I said as i shut my locker.

"I hope so" Star said as we walked out of the front doors and to my car.

"Met you guys there" I said as they nodded.i

_At the Mall_

We walked into the, and the first store we went to was David Bridal for prom dresses. We looked around as i came across a Neon Coral Long Strapless Open Back Prom dress.

"Guys look what i found" I said and the all came over

"That is so beautiful dress, go try it on" Allison said as the other nodded.

I went in the dressing room and put the dress on and walked out to show them.  
>"If you don't take it i will" Lydia said<p>

"Scott is going to die when he see you in that " Allison said

" yea, Maybe i will take this dress" I said looking into thee mirror.

After we all got the dress we liked we went to go find some heels to go with it.

I found the perfect Silver Glitter Qupid heels.

"I need to get my toes and nails done soon" Star said

"yea we can go next Thursday" I said as we got our shoes and our dresses and went back to our cars

"Were are we going to put these, you know the guys are going to try and find them" Kira said

"I got somewhere , follow me to my house" i said

We got into the and drove to my house

_My place_

We took it to my closet

"your closet is were we are putting it" Star asked

"yes in my closet but not in this one" I said and the looked at me confused

I just sighed and moved my clothes out the way so their was a door that no one could see

"When did you get that" Kira asked

"I always had it" I said and put in my code and opened the door that lead to a bigger closet. It had a kitchen, bathroom in it.

"This is-" Lydia said

"awesome, i know" i said

"OK just put it anywhere" I said as i put mine up

"Did i die and go to heaven " Lydia asked

"No, and no one knows about this but us ok" I said

"yea" They all said

"OK so what do you guys want to do" I asked sitting down.

"I dont know school will be over in a couple of hours" Star said sitting beside me

"We can watch movie " I said

"Ok" Allison said

I got up and walked out of the closet and waited until everybody was out and locked and hidden my door again. I walked out of my room and walked down the hall to the screening room.

"So what do you guys wanna watch"I asked

"Fast Five" Lydia and Allison said

I nodded and grabbed Fast Five and put the movie in an began watching.

half way through the movie we all fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone tapping on me<p>

"Jas get up the bus is here" Jackson said

I groaned and said " Five more minutes"

"Get up " Jackson said picking me up

"Jackson put me down " I said

"Get your stuff so we can go" He said

"Fine" I said as he put me down and I got my bags, phone, and purse and walked out side on to the bus.

"I am going to sleep so don't mess with me" I said as I went back to sleep on the bus.

...

I got up and walked to the front we the gang

"Look sleepy head is up" Adian said

I just rolled my eyes and sat down beside Scott an put my head on his shoulder

"How long have I been out " I asked

"A couple of hours" Ethan said

"So where were you guys after 2nd block" Stiles asked

"Umm we went out" Kira said

"Out where" Isaac asked

"Shopping" Lydia said

"For" Scott asked

"Stuff" Allison said

"Like?" Jackson asked

"We are not telling you guys" I said

"Fine" They said

'What time is it" I asked

"Five o'clock" Ethan said

"How long until we get there" I asked

"A day or so if we don't stop" Jackson said

"Well we need to be there by tomorrow night" I said

"I know " Star said

"so what do you guys want to do" Jackson asked

"idk Ten fingers or Truth or Dare" I said

"Ten finger" Star said

"How do you play ten fingers" Isaac asked

"Well you hold up ten fingers and we go around asking question and if you did something someone said then you put a finger down" I explained and he nodded

"Ok cool I want to go first then" Star said

"Ok lets play" I said

"OK , have I never kiss someone in an awkward place" Star said and I put my finger down and so has Jackson

They looked at us and Jackson said" In London me and this girl kissed in the restroom."

" I kissed this guy in a Porta Potty" I said

"why" They asked laughing

"Idk let get back to planning" I said and continue the game

At the end of the game everyone had a finger left but Star, Stiles, and Kira

"Ok never i ever had sex" Star said as she smirked at me

Jackson, Danny, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Ethan and Aidan had put our last finger down.

"You haven't had sex yet" Star asked

"Nope " I said smiling

"I thought you did with Josh" Star said

"Umm who is Josh" Jackson asked

"Josh is just a ex" I said

"That you never talked about" Jackson said

"That is because he was boring we went out for a month and he was the idiot that bit me" I said

"What i am going to kill him" Ethan, Aidan, and Jackson said

"Well you will have a chance because he is going to be at our practices " Star said smiling

"Look lets talk about something else" I said

"OK " They said

"I am going to go change" I said getting up and going to the back of the bus.

I just sighed and grabbed some red gymnast shorts and a black tank top and put my hair in a messy ponytail.

After i got down changing i grabbed my phone and made a call

After three rings they picked up

"_Hello" The person said_

_"Hey Mike" I said as i ran my hand down my face_

_"What do you need today" He said_

_"I need three gold watches with names on their and the real gold not the fake ones and three Diamond watches to " I said_

_"Ok what are they names" he asked_

_"Jackson, Aidan, and Ethan"I said_

_"Ok is that it" He asked_

_"No, i then need you to give me Curtis Dickson number" I said_

_"Ok will text it to you" He said_

_"Ok and i need it by tomorrow in Indiana" I said_

_"Ok got you" He said_

_"Thanks bud" I said_

_"No problem" He said and i hung up_

Sighing i got up and walked back to the front

"Hey who was you talking to" Star asked

"Mike" I said

"Oh next time tell him i said i miss him" Star said

I nodded and i got a text from Mike

i dial the number in and hit call

"Hey " I said

_"Hey Jas what can i do for you" Curtis asked_

_"Well i need to ask you some" I sad getting up and walking back __to the back_

_"Ok, shoot" Curtis said_

_"I need you to met my brothers all three play lacrosse and you are they favorite player" I said_

_"Ok where do you want me to meet them at" He asked_

_"In Indiana at a after party for our birthday" I said_

_"Ok when" He then asked_

_"Friday" I said_

_"Ok i will text you when i get there and just text me the address" He said_

_"Ok thanks" I said and hung up_

"YESSSSS" I yelled

After i calmed down i walked back to the front and sat by Scott again

"Are you ok" Scott asked

"Yea i am good so are you guys still going to play lacrosse" I asked

"Yea" They guys said

"So who is you guys favorite player" I asked

"Curtis Dickson" They all said

"Mmm is he that good that all of you guys like him" Star asked

"Umm Duh" They all said

"OK i think it is the first time you guys agreed on some" Allison said

"Yea" the girls agreed

I quickly text Star

_' did he asked yet' i text_

_'yes' she said_

_'what did you say' i asked_

_'i said yesss' she said_

_i text Lydia, Allison and Kira_

_' Stiles asked Star to the Dance'_

_'really about time' Lydia said_

_'yess' Allison text_

_"Aww so cute' Kira said_

"Who are you girls textng" Stiles asked

"Nobody" We all said

"Aye Scott I got to talk to you" I said and he nodded

"ooo someone in trouble" Jackson said

"NO i am not, wait am i" Scott asked

"NO but Jackson about to be" I said glaring at Jackson

"Sorry" He said

"And no listening " i said

"Fine" They said

I lead Scott to the back of the bus and shut the door

"So what's up" Scott said

"This" I said showing him something on my phone

It was a news feed about the cutest couple

"So everybody like us as a couple" Scott said

"Yes we are the most talked about couple right now and the media asked for a picture of us" I said

"OK for what" He asked

"My birthday" I said

"Ok when do they want the picture" He asked

"Today" I said

"Ok " He said

Scott sat down and i sat down on his lap and put our glasses on and took the picture.

I showed Scot the picture and he nodded in approval and sent it to my manager. I got off of Scott's lap and put my glass back in my bag as did Scott

"Hey we haven't spent a lot of time together " Scott said coming behind me and wrapping his arms around me

"Yea i know i just been so busy" I said turning in his arms facing him

"It is ok" Scott said

"No it is not, and plus i missed you" I said

"I missed you to" Scott said

I leaned in a kiss Scott on the lips. It has been awhile since we kiss, but every time we do kiss it feels like our first kiss

"Well i am going to sleep tell the guys i will be sleep" I said and gave Scott a quick kiss and went to my bunk and went to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine P.O.V

I woke up early because my phone went off. I groaned and got up to see who was calling me at 7

"Hello" I said sleepy

"Jas I got the watches done" Mike said

"Oh thanks Mike when we you ship them" I asked getting up from my bunk and walking to the front

"Tomorrow morning" Mike said

"Thanks and Star said hey and she miss you" I said

"Aw i miss her to i will see you next month for your practices" Mike said

"Really, cool well i will talk to you later" I said

"Ok later" Mike said and we hung up

I shut my phone off and went to go take a shower.

After a long shower i put on a White Twisted Muscle Tank Shirt , Medium Blue Denim Ripped Skinny Jeans, with a White Twisted T-Strap Sandals and put my hair in a bun, with my heart shaped locket and some diamond earrings and glasses.

I went back up to the front and got on Instagram.

Scrolling through pictures and stuff i stopped when i saw the cutest couple thing.

I just smiled and turn to cut on the TV. Crossing my legs I put on sports center.

News broadcast:

Yes, we are going to show Jasmine Whittemore documentary for her birthday tomorrow so make sure you watch

I cut of the TV and walked back to the bunks to get up Star.

"Star" I shook her

"hmmm" She groan

"Get up and get dress" I said

"But i dont want to" Star groaned

"Get up" I said

"Fine" She said getting up.

Walking back to the front and sitting down and texting

"Sup twin" I heard Jackson say

Looking up and smiling " Hey Twin"

"What are we doing today"Jackson asked sitting beside me

"I dont know what do yall want to do" I asked

"I don't know maybe i hang out with the guys or some" Jackson said

"Ok if you do i just hang with girls then" I said and star came and hit Jackson upside the head and sat down

"What was that for" Jackson asked while rubbing is head

Star just shrugged " Just wanted to"

"Whatever" Jackson said and left

We looked at each other and laughed

"Not funny" Jackson yelled

"Sorry" We both said

"Say Cheese" Star said holding up her phone taking a picture of us

"Cute" I said

"Yea i am going to post it " She said

"OK" I said as my phone ringed

"Hello" I asked

"Hey it is Curtis" Curtis Dickson said

"Hey what can i do for you" I asked

"I just want to know what is happening tomorrow" he said

"Oh well we are going to meet you on a lacrosse field so my brothers and our friends can play with you and if you want to you can come to the party to" I said

"Ok just text me the time to meet you at the field and I will try to make the party" He said

"Ok see you tomorrow" I said and hung up

"Who was that" Star asked

"A friend of mine" I said

"Hey " Kira said as Lydia and Allison walked to the front

"Hey we might go out because i think the guys are hanging out today" I said

"Good because i need to shopping anyways" Lydia said

"Me to i need some for tomorrow" Kira said

"We can go when we get to the hotel" I said and they nodded. A couple minutes the guys came up front with us and we just talked about random stuff. An hour later we got to our hotel in Indiana .

"Ok lets get to our suite so we can go shopping" I said and they nodded and we got our bags and walked into the hotel and got our keys and went to our suite.

"Ok you guys are sharing a room right over there and we are over here" Star said and we just went and put our bags down and went back to the living room where the guys were sitting.

"Hey, we are going shopping so later" Allison said

"We want to come" Stiles said

"You guys do" I asked

"Yea" Isaac said

"Ok then lets go then " Lydia said

We all walked out the suite and out the hotel were their was an SUV and we all got in but I was driving

"So what are you girls shopping for" Danny asked

"Something for tomorrow's game and party" Lydia said

"You need two outfits" Aidan asked

"Umm, Duh" I said parking and getting out

"Ok so what store are we going to first" Kira asked

"Body Central" I said

"What is 'Body Central' " Stiles asked

"You guys got a lot to learn lets go" Lydia said as she grabbed Aidan arm.

"Come on" I said as i grab Scott's hand

In Body Central

We was just looking around and the guys was just standing behind us looking bored.

We was still looking until i found a Black Side Cutout Dress

"Hey, looked what i found " I said and showed them

"That is cute go try it on while we try this on" Lydia said and we went to try the dresses on. We all had a black dress. We went out to show the guys and the jaw dropped

"So you guys like then " Kira said

" And we just in heels " Lydia said

"Yea lets change and go get some" Allison said and we did and looked for some heels i just went went so Black Ankle Strap Heels

"Ok it is getting late let go to the suite" Ethan said. We just nodded and i payed for every ones stuff and got back into the truck. Getting into the driver's sit my phone ranged

"Hello" i asked closing the door

"Well, hello their Jasmine, long time no hear" The voice said and i looked a Star with my eyes widened

"What do you want" I asked with everyone eyes on me

"I want you and Star to get out the car and tell your friends their not to listen" The voice said

"Why should I" I asked

"If you don't i will kill your parents" The voice said as i heard my parents scream

"OK, OK just let them go" I said

"Get Out First" The voice said

"Ok Star come with me and dont listen to us guys" I said but pointed to my ear so the would

Star and i got out and stood in front of our truck and put the phone by both of our ears

"Ok we are out, Josh what do you want with us" I asked

"Well, First you two should had been in my pack your still my betas and i want my pack to be stronger" Josh said

"Well we are not so just let my parents go, ok" I said

"Ok i will but be ready in a month because i am coming for you two" Josh said and with that he hung up

"Are you ok" Star asked

"Yea just go back to the car i am going to see if he let my parents go" I said and she went back to the car

I dial my dad's number and waited til he picked up

"Hello" My dad said

"Dad, are you ok" I asked

"Yea i am ok and so is your mother, look we well be home next week ok" Dad said

"Ok just call me when you guys got to your room" I said

"Ok but honey" My dad said

"Bye" And i hung up and sighed and walked to the car and got back into the drivers seat

"Did you guys hear" I asked

"Yea and if he put a hand on them i will end him" Jackson said growling and flashing his eyes

"I know they are ok now so let just get back to the suite" i said and they nodded and we didn't say nothing else until we got to the suite and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next day, Friday<p>

I woke up with someone shaking me

"Happy Birthday" The girls said and I smiled and sat up and hug them

"Thanks" I said getting up and walking the guys room and knocking and walking in. First i with to the twins and shook them up

"Happy Birthday, Bros" I said hugging them

"Thanks and Happy Birthday to you to" They both said an got up and with to Jackson bed next

"Jackson" I said and shook him

"hmm" Jackson said

"Happy Birthday Twin" I said and Jackson just said and pulled me into a big hug

"Happy Birthday to you to Twin" Jackson said

"Now get up" I said as the twins, Jackson walked out and i walked over to Danny and Stiles and Isaac

"Guys get up" I said

"ok and Happy birthday" They said sleepy and walked to the living room and last i had to get up Scott. At first i shook him but he still did not get up, so i thought of something else that would get him up. So i leaned in and gave him a peck and his eyes open and smiled.

"Well, Happy Birthday beautiful" Scott said

"Thanks , Handsome" I said smiling and Scott pulled me back into a kiss and gave me a hug

"Come on" I said grabbing his hand and walking into the Living room with everyone else

"Well since i don't want to wait and-" I was saying until their was a knock and i walked over to see who it was. Opening the door

"It Me" Mike said

"Mike hey do you have it " I said hugging him

"Yes i do" Mike said and i let him in

"Guys this my friend Mike" I said and he waved

"Mike" Star said running to hug him

"Sweetheart, it been to long since i seen you" Mike said

"I know" Star said

"Mike let me introduce you to them. First, that is Allison and her Boyfriend Isaac. That is my Stiles, Star boyfriend, My brother Jackson and his girlfriend Kira, My other Brothers Aidan and his Girlfriend Lydia, Ethan and his boyfriend Danny and that is my boyfriend Scott." I said as they wave

"Nice to meet you guys, well here and i will see you at the party" Mike said as he handed me the three boxes and left

"Like i was saying at first i don't want to wait to give you guys your gift so here and don't ask how much it cost" I said

"Ok first Ethan and Aidan, come here" I said getting his box. Ethan and Aidan came and stood beside me

"Ok, I know you guys just meet me and Jackson but you guys are family now so here and Happy Birthday" I said and handed them the box

"Don't open it yet" I said and picked up Jackson box

"Jackson" I said as he came beside me

"Well, what can i say about you bro. You been there for me my whole life, you protect me and always made sure i was loved and happy, so here big Bro and Happy Birthday" I said handing him his gift. And i with to sit by Scott

"No you guys can open it" I said as they ripped the wrappings off and got to their watches

"Jasmine this is awesome" All three said

"I know and it is real gold and diamond and with you names on their" I said and they just smiled

"Thanks" They said

"No problem and that is not all so go get dress and guys go put your gear on" I said

"We did not bring it" Danny said

"Oh, I know that is why i packed it so go get dress" I said as they did

"Ok so it is going to b hot so i am putting on shorts" Star said as we with to change. I put on a American Eagle Graphic Muscle Tee, Cuffed Denim Shorts, with some Cut-Out Peep Toe Wedges, and my hair in a ponytail with my shades.

"Ready" I said

"And have your swim suit under your clothes" Star said

OK" The girls said. We all walked backed into the living room with the guys all dressed in their lacrosse gear

"Sis why are we in this" Jackson asked

"because it is a surprise" I said texting Curtis

"OK lets go" I said as we walked to the SUV. Driving to the place i am suppose to meet Curtis Dickson at.

"Ok get in the middle of the field and turn that way so you want see us and don't turn around until i say so" I said

"OK " They all said. SO i went to go get Curtis and stood behind the guys

"Ok don't turn around yet but who is you favorite Lacrosse Player" I asked

" Curtis Dickson" They all said

"And what would you say if i got him to play Lacrosse with you guys" I asked

"Jasmine what is going on" Danny asked

"Just turn around and find out" I said and as they all turned around to see Curtis Dickson beside me

"Happy Birthday Bros" I said as the twins and Jackson hug me

"Now go have fun" I said walking over to the girls which was sitting down watching the guys play.

"What are we doing after this because the game don't start until 7 and the party starts at 9" I asked

"Maybe we can go swimming that we be around 5 because it is 3 now" Allison said

"Yea we could do that" Star said nodding

* * *

><p>The guys was having fun with Curtis Dickson but he had to get back home.<p>

"Hey are you guys ready" I said

"Yea and thanks again" Ethan said

"Good and don't y'all touch me because you guys are dirty" I said and saw they guys smirk

"I am dead serious because i can't run in this shoes and i am not so dont-" I was saying before the guys grabbed all of us, girls

"Come on let me go" Lydia said giggling

"I cant believe you guys" Allison said getting out of Isaac's hold

"Ok come on we are going swimming" Star said

"Yup now come on" I said as i jumped on Scott's back

"Where are we going swimming at" Stiles asked

"The beach" Star said

" Anybody want to drive because i dont" I said

"I will" Stiles said and i threw him the keys and we got into the truck and to the hotel to put on our swim suits and went to the beach. We had fun we were throwing water at each other but we had to get back so we can change for the game. SO, i put on a gold and navy tank top Pacer shirt with Paul George name and number on it, White Stretchy High-Waisted Shorts, with some Navy Wedges,my hair in a high bun, and heart-shaped locket, an glass,and diamond earrings Walking out the room Jackson, Aidan, and Ethan standing their with a gift in their hand

"Hey Guys" I said

"Hey and we got your gift and we just want to saw is thanks for the watches and we are wearing the gold one buy the way but here and this do cost a lot so here" Jackson said and handed me the gift and i opened it and it was this ring that i wanted for the longest. It was a real diamond ring that cost a lot. With a diamond bracelet with a charm on their with all four of our names on their.

"Guys how did you now i wanted this" I said and the just shrugged and i hugged them

"Well i am wearing it today to the game and and party so thanks guys" I said put the ring on my right hand and the bracelet on my left

"Are you guys ready" Star said coming out with the rest of the girls

"Yea" I said as my phone ringed

" Hello" I said

"Happy birthday, Honey" My mom and dad said

"Thanks Here is Jackson" I said handing Jackson the phone and them he handed to the twins

That had brought me joy to see the twins being loved and having a family. Handing back me my phone we were ready to go

"Lets go" Star said. Walking outside for our ride to go to the arena.

"So who do they play" Stiles asked

"The wizards" I said

"Are they good" Isaac asked

"Have any of you guys watch basketball" Star asked

"Nope" They all said

"Oh wow, ok let me catch you up to speed. LeBron James is the best player right now, to me it should be Paul George, but the Heat are the two-time champions. But, the Pacers are the number 1 seed tho," I said and they nodded. We pulled up the arena and got out. Bodyguards keeping me and my friends from getting attack and stuff. Walking into the elevator to go to our suite/box to watch the game without being mess with.

"Hey me and star will be back we just got to go down there for a talk" I said

"Ok see you guys in a few" Jackson said as he sat down. I gave Scott a quick kiss and left with Star. Walking back to the elevator with two bodyguards. Walkin to the gym with the players warming up. We walked over to the best giving us the interview.

"Hey are you guys ready" He asked

"Yup, lets do this" Star said

"Hello fans of Indiana I am Micheal and i am here with Star Summers and Jasmine Whittemore" Micheal said

"Hey" We both said

"Now i see you guys got names on you guys shirts" Micheal said

"Yes we do I have on Lance Stephenson shirt" Star said

"And i have on a Paul George shirt" I said

"Are they your favorite players" He asked

We looked at each other and nodded

"Now as you all know today is Jasmine birthday" He said

"Yea me and my three brothers" I said

"Where are they" He asked

"They are up their with our friends" I pointed

"Well we you all sing Happy Birthday for Jasmine and her Brothers" he asked and they did

"Thanks" I said and Star hugged me

"Now, i saw that teen couple thing and it seems that he is here" he said

"Yes he is up there to with Star boyfriend" I said

"So you both date someone up their" he asked

"Yea everyone up in that box date some in their" Star said

"That is cool and we got a surprise for both of you" He said and we just nodded

"Your favorite Players Paul George and Lance Stephenson" He said and we just smiles when they came up behind us and took a picture with us.

"Well good luck on the games" Micheal said and we went back to the box to watch the game.


End file.
